The real numbers $a$ and $b$ satisfy
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ a \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 4 \\ b \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{0}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
In general, $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w} = \mathbf{0}$ if and only if the vectors $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}$ are proportional.  Thus, the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ a \\ -7 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 4 \\ b \end{pmatrix}$ are proportional.  Thus,
\[\frac{5}{2} = \frac{4}{a} = \frac{b}{-7}.\]Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{\left( \frac{8}{5}, -\frac{35}{2} \right)}.$